Skm/Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben
ENTWURF thumb|right|Wordcloud Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben Wie im Bericht vom 19. April 2011 dargestellt und seit dem xx. April 2011 unter de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001 dokumentiert, finden sich in der Dissertation „Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik“ von Dr. Silvana Koch-Mehrin in beträchtlichem Umfang Textübernahmen aus fremden Quellen ohne hinreichende Kenntlichmachung. Im Rahmen der Analyse sind ebenfalls in beträchtlichem Umfang schwere Mängel bei Quellenreferenzen gefunden worden. Unklar ist derzeit, wie diese Fehler entstanden sind. Bislang wurden insgesamt 51 fehlerhafte Verweise (in einer Fußnote bzw. bei einer Abbildung können auch mehrere Referenzen vorkommen; doppelte Fußnoten werden nur einfach gezählt) gefunden, und es wurde nur ein Bruchteil der Angaben überprüft. Die einzelnen Funde finden sich weiter unten. hier noch ausführen x von insgesamt y fußnoten sind fehlerhaft, dh. durchscnittlich jede xte, größter bereich bisher ohne fund ist xxx-yyy, wurde aber nicht komplett gesichtet. -- um einen eindruck vom umfang und der verteilung zu vermitteln und nachvollziehbar zu machen, dass sie die ganze arbeit durchziehen. Das eklatanteste Beispiel sind computergenerierte Abbildungen, die ganz oder teilweise auf Datenmaterial aus dem Standardwerk „Grundriß der Währungspolitik“ (Veit 1969) basieren sollen. Wenn man jedoch auf den als Quelle angegebenen Seiten bei Veit nachschlägt, finden sich diese Daten dort nicht. Des Rätsels Lösung scheint zu sein, dass eine andere Ausgabe als die im Literaturverzeichnis angegebene verwendet wurde, aber auch dann stimmen die Angaben immer noch nicht genau. Häufig wird auch auf angebliche Belegstellen verwiesen, die sich bei der Überprüfung als falsch herausstellen. So z.B. soll Alfred de Ridders Werk „La Belgique et la Guerre“ gemäß Fn. 636, S. 165 Quelle für die Behauptung sein, dass ab 1918 die besetzten Gebiete einen monatlichen Tribut in Höhe von 60 Millionen Francs pro Monat an die deutsche Militärregierung zahlen mussten, mit dem die deutsche Armee in Belgien finanziert wurde. Bei de Ridder findet sich an der angegebenen Stelle aber nichts dergleichen. Die restlichen Quellenangaben werden, soweit mit vertretbarem Aufwand möglich, noch überprüft und das Ergebnis an dieser Stelle veröffentlicht. Einschätzung Schipsel, die ggf. in der Gesamteinschätzung verwendet werden können. * Dass eine solche Arbeitsweise aber in jedem Fall wissenschaftliche Standards verletzt, muss nicht weiter ausgeführt werden. * Durch eine Häufung von groben Zitationsfehlern wird auch die Gesamtintegrität der Arbeit in Frage gestellt. * Weiter ist diese Art der Quellenarbeit rücksichtslos gegenüber wissenschaftlichen Kollegen, denen eine Befassung unnötig erschwert wird. Zudem wird signalisiert, dass kein ernsthaftes Interesse an der Rezeption der Arbeit vorhanden ist. Nachweise Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben in Fußnoten Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben bei Abbildungen Fehler im Literaturverzeichnis X.3. Zeitgenössische Darstellungen * ders.: Henri Le Grand Procès de l'Union latine, 1884, plus drei Hefte als Nachtrag, alle 1885; kein Erscheinungsort angegeben * ders.: Ch.A. History of Modern Banks; New York, 1915 richtig ist A history of modern banks of issue; New York u.a., 1915 * Crispi, Franceso: Scritti e discorsi politici 1847-1890; Rom, 1890; richtig ist Francesco und 1849 * Luzzatti, Luigi : La Diffusione del Credito e le Banche Popolari ; in : Biblioteca Luzzattiana - Fonti e Studi ; Istituto Veneto di Scienze, 1989-1997; richtig ist Venezia 1997 * U.S. National Monetary Commission: Interviews on the Banking and Currency System of England, Scotland, France, Germany, Switzerland and Italy; Washington 1910; richtig ist Aldrich, Nelson W. X.4. Zeitungen * Le Temps: 25.0.1907; fehlerhaftes Datum X.5. Sekundärliteratur * Bernholz, Peter: Currency Competition, Inflation, Gresham's law and Exchange Rate; in: Journal of Institutional and Theoretical Economics 145, S. 465-488; kein Jahrgang angegeben * Broder, André: Le commerce extérieur: L'échec de la conquête d'une position internationale; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 305-325;richtig ist S. 305-326 * Cameron, R.: Banking in the Early Stages of Industrialization. London 1967; richtig ist New York, NY u.a. * ders. Alessandra/Feinstein, J.:'' Management of a common currency; in: '''Giovaninni, A./De Cecco M. (Eds.): A European central bank?; Cambridge 1989; richtig ist dies. und Giovannini * ''Claasen, Emil-Maria (Hg.):'' Kompendium der Währungstheorie; München 1977; richtig ist Claassen * Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18; unvollständiger und doppelter Eintrag * '''''Daumard, E.: Etat Libéral et libéralisme économique; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economiqe et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 137-158; richtig ist Daumard, Adeline und S. 137-159 * De Cecco, Marcello: The European Monetary System and its Predecessors, in: Rivista '''dei' Politica Economica, Bd. 79, 1989, S. 199-212; richtig ist di'' * ders. Cecco, Marcello: Il Sistema monetario europeo e i suoi predecessori; in: Rivista di Politica Economica; Anno LXXIX, Seire III, 1989; S. 215-230; richtig ist serie * De Rosa, Luigi: Unity or Plurality? Italian Issuing Banks, 1861-1893; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 7, 1978, S. 453-473; richtig ist Vol. 23, No. 3, Winter 1994 * Del Boca, A.: Gli italiani in Libia, 2 voll.. Rom, 1986-1988; richtig ist Rom u. Bari * Fischer, Wolfram u.a. (Hg.): Handbuch der Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte, Bde. 5 u. 6; Stuttgart 1987; richtig ist Bd. 5, Stuttgart 1985 u. Bd. 6, Stuttgart 1987 * Fratianni /Spinelli (1985); unvollständiger und doppelter Eintrag * Gall, Lothar: Europa auf dem Weg in die Moderne 1850-1890; München 1993; eine 1993er Ausgabe von Galls Arbeit existiert nicht * Giovanni', Alberto: Bretton Woods and its Precursors: Rules Versus Discretion in the History of International Monetary Regimes; in: M. Bordo/B.Eichengreen (Hg.): A Retrospective on the Bretton Woods System, Chicago, S. 109-147; richtig ist Giovannini und es ist kein Erscheinungsjahr angegeben * Guiral, Pierre: Adolphe Thiers; Paris 1986 ders./Témine/Agulhon et alt.: L'historiographie du Second Empire; in: Revue d'histoire Moderne et Contemporaine; Sonderausgabe Jan.-März 1974; unklare Autorenangabe und unklarer Erscheinungsort mit -jahr * Hawig, Peter: Napoleon III und Europa. Revision eines Geschichtsbildes; 1983; Erscheinungsort fehlt * Krugman, P.: Six sceptical propositions about EMU; in: Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18.; richtig ist Tavlas, G. * ders.: P. The move towards free trade zones; in: Policy Implications of trade and currency zones, Wyoming 1991; richtig ist Federal Reserve Bank of Kansas City: Policy Implications of trade and currency zones, a symposium; Jackson Hole, Wyoming, August 22-24, 1991. Kansas City, Montana, 1991 * Landmann, J.: The Swiss Banking Law; in: Banking in Sweden and Switzerland, National Monetary Commission, vol. XVIII (1911), pp. 109, 152-157, 170-176; richtig ist Vol. XVII (1910) * Lévy-Leboyer, Maurice: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'évolution institutionnelle; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 347-390; richtig ist S. 347-389 * ders. Maurice: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'apprentissage du marché; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977, S. 391-430; richtig ist S. 391-429 * ''Jenkins, Helmut:'' Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150; richtig ist Jenkis * Martin, David A.: The Impact of Mid-Nineteenth Century Gold Depreciation Upon Western Monetary Standards, S. 641-658; kein Zeitschriftentitel und kein Erscheinungsjahr angegeben * Perlman, M.: In search of Monetary Union, in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 22, No. 1, Spring 1993, S. 313-332; richtig ist No. 2, Fall 1993 * Rostow, W.W.: The World Economy: History and Prospect; Austin 1987, Table II-8; Due to rounding not all columns total 100%.; richtig ist Austin u.a. 1978; weiterhin ist die Anmerkung über Rundungsfehler bei Tabelle II-8 in einem Literaturverzeichnis deplatziert * Serra, Enrico: Italian Emigration to France during Crispi's First Government (1887-1891); in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 23, no. 1, spring 1994; S. 191-208; richtig ist Vol. 7, No. 1, Spring 1978 * Tavlas, George S.: The "New" Theory of Optimum Currency Areas; in: The World Economy 16, S. 663-685; kein Jahrgang angegeben * Tuchmann, Barbara: August 1914; Harvard 1979; richtig ist offenbar Bern u.a. * Veit, Otto: Grundriß der Währungspolitik; 19693; kein Erscheinungsort angegeben * Zellfelder, Friedrich: Der Lateinische Münzbund: Grundlagen, Entstehung und Scheitern; in: Gömmel, Rainer / Schneider, Jürgen: Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte; Band 44, 1; Stuttgart 1991; S. 105-118; richtig ist: Jürgen Schneider, Oskar Schwarzer, Friedrich Zellfelder: Währungen der Welt. Band 1 Europäische und nordamerikanische Devisenkurse 1777-1914, Teilband 1, Stuttgart 1991 (Band 44 der Reihe: Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte) Weitere Fehler * Folgende Titel sind bei Sekundär- statt Zeitgenössischer Literatur aufgeführt: Canovai 1910, Canovai 1911, de Ridder 1925, Ferraris 1911, Kundert 1907, Landmann 1911, Raffalovich 1893 Sonstiges Jenkis erstmal hier abgeladen, prüfen wie und wo das integriert werden kann, passt hier bei den egal-litangaben besser als unter rechtschreibfehlern Der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Helmut Walter Jenkis wird im Literaturverzeichnis und sämtlichen Verweisen auf die Quelle Jenkis 1969 neunmal falsch als Jenkins ''' referenziert, zB: * Seite 44: ''„Vor diesem Hintergrund wird die Aussage ''Jenkin's Weltwirtschaft des 19. Jahrhunderts verständlich.“'' Immer wieder schwierig: der deutsche Genitiv. * Seite 224 (Literaturverzeichnis): Jenkins, Helmut: Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150 Kategorie:skm Kategorie:Bericht